vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka/@comment-24.72.8.103-20180611004348/@comment-53539-20180612132934
I would start looking at bilinguals if you can't handle Japanese, by that I mean read/write/speak. Or stick to English to which the rankings right now are; Diva and Songman, Dex and Daina, Ruby, V3s and then V2s. Its fairly simple and I wouldn't get bias about them, they are better then using Japanese for English. But I'd just stick with bilinguals anyway. So Luka would be a decent start, but EVEC makes her product complex and if you ignore EVEC your choices of voicebanks are poor... A lot of Luka fans don't want to admit how bad this product is, but you basically have two voicebanks which do a similar thing for Japanese but offer no big advantage. Unless you use EVEC you don't see the full advantage of Luka V4x... Plus 3 of the vocals in this release are repeats of existing voicebanks, so looks like it offers more then it does. the two EVEC voicebank handles are repeats of the normal voice, and the English "Soft" vocal is a cheat, cheap edit of her Straight voice with all the bugs and glitches included. If you want a CFM with better XSY, the only other option is Miku V3 and Miku V4. V3 English is poorly done though so its not much of an advantage. In my option since the CFM's lack a V4 full release and don't have a massive XSY group between them... Their good second options, but their overhyped as primary options. All other bilinguals in this group have good XSY for Japanese but nothing for English and their quality varies really pathetically in favour of LQ and MQ English. So if your not after Japanese, don't bother there is better. ¬_¬' If your after CFM vocaloids for Japanese though... ITs Miku V3 and V4 your looking at. Owning these two gives you the best overall options of the CFM vocaloids right now, followed by Luka, the Kagamines, Meiko and Kaito in last. The next best option is Macne Nana, because her V3 English and V4 English XSY and are in the new ASH English group. So any further vocals go into this group, and this will mean Nana English has good long term potential... When those other English vocals appear. ITs her Japanese vocal though, which offers a big advantage especially if you get it with Petit. The two vocals are in the second biggest XSY group "AHS", So to top it off with her massive amount of vocal range coverage and tempo range, Nana is one of the 3 essentials of the AHS group. The other two essentials being Yukari for her "soft" vocals and Kiyoteru he is the groups only male option. The other advantage AH software vocals have is many of them have Voiceroid vocals too. Moving on and sticking to females, the next thing is the Internet XSY group. So your looking at vocals like Una, Gackpo, Ryuto. Cul is a tough love and Gumi isn't actually that impressive despite the 10 voicebanks. Gumi has English, but its made with an adapted old version of the Vocaloid script that Internet co had to tweak. ITs also currently the only English vocal and while Nana English V3 was better, Gumi was often considered better as her buggy vocal was better. The essentials of Japanese in this groups XSY are; Una, Kokone, Gackpo. You can pretty much get a lot of tone variations from these 3 alone. Cul and Ryuto are reported to be difficult XSY's and both can have negative impacts. Gumi, Chika and Lily aren't essentials and Gumi can be used as a tool at least of the 3 of them for XSY. I would avoid a lot of the Yamaha vocals unless you really think you can handle them. Some like Rana are beginner friendly, but Sachiko is one you need to know what your doing with. As good as Ia is, we don't know whats going on with her 100% and its best to wait on her I think. I couldn't tell you all the differences between then, Piapro did start as a CFM vocaloids exclusive product but it now allows other Vocaloids. It does allow V2's to be registered easy, whereas this is now a problem in V4 because Yamaha removed support, so getting a V2 in V4 is not easy. Piapro does allow for delicate phonetics editing, but you can't always access all the tools V4 provides. Piapro is more of a DAW.